khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus, Part 4
"Olympus, Part 4" is the fifth chapter of Kingdom Hearts III. Summary Sora gets advice from a unlikely source, but is his heart ready for what he hears ... ? Synopsis Hercules struggles to hold up the crumbling building, telling Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy to take the citizens to safety. Though Sora worries about Hercules, he assures him that he'll be fine. Maleficent appears before them, wondering about the noise, but Sora attempts to shoo her away, claiming they don't have time for her. She repeats the sentiment when Pete arrives, having dug up the surrounding area in search of the Black Box to no avail. Maleficent opens a corridor of darkness when Pete notices that Sora appears weaker than the last time they saw him. She instructs him to leave them though Pete retorts Sora won't be able to beat "those guys" in his current state as they leave. Hercules tells Sora to hurry as he's unable to keep the building up much longer. Sora, Donald, and Goofy take the citizens outside as the building collapses. Though Donald and Goofy fear the worst, Sora and the citizens hold on hope for Hercule to emerge. When he does, he finds Sora, Donald, and Goofy conducting a memorial. Xigbar appears before them, clapping and musing about the benefits of having a heart of light. He warns the heroes against self-sacrificing though Hercules claims that risking his life allowed him to save Megara. Xigbar dismisses this because he's special and explains that self-sacrificing is actually self-serving and warns Sora about his "friends being his power" as it could strain them as well. He urges Sora to follow the connection in order to discover what fate has in store for him and disappears. Sora wonders about Xigbar's words and if he is really hurting his friends by relying on them. Hercules cheers him up, saying that they can prove to him their sacrifices haven't been pointless. Donald and Goofy agree with Hercules, saying that they're proof their hearts are connected which makes them stronger. Xigbar watches them from afar, remarking that the end of the race is around the corner. Hercules resolves to find any more trapped citizens as Sora thinks about what Xigbar said. Megara and Philoctetes arrive, riding Pegasus, and informs Hercules that all of the citizens have made it out of Thebes safely. While Donald and Goofy feed Pegasus, Phil notices that Sora doesn't seem like himself. He tells Sora that his door is always open for some training and offers him some jerky. Megara notices a dark cloud surrounding Mount Olympus which Hercules attributes to Hades. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Hercules recalls the time he risked his life to save Megara in "Follow Your Heart". * Xigbar references Sora's "my friends are my power" speech from "Heart to Heart". Differences from the game * Instead of Heartless, Maleficent and Pete appear before Sora, Donald, and Goofy when Hercules struggles to hold up the crumbling building. * Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules don't fight the Rock Troll before learning that the Titans have attacked Mount Olympus. * Phil has a speaking role. Goofs Trivia * This chapter was originally scheduled to be released on September 26, 2019 in Japan, but was delayed for unknown reasons. Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts III chapters Category:Real world